Gx 1
Big changes Daniel: Are we there yet? Pilot: ... For the last time, NO! Daniel: *Pushes eject pilot button* You're fired! ¬¬ Henchman: ... Sir, who's gonna fly the helicopter? Daniel: You are, duh! Henchman: I am? Daniel: Yes. Henchman: But I ... Daniel: JUST DO IT! -_- Daniel: Now, where is my money? I cant survive without stroking some money. Saidur: ... o_O (Meanwhile at the island) (On the phone) Chancellor Shepard: What? He's coming here?! Other henchman: Yes, today. Chancellor Shepard: TODAY?! O_O Other henchman: Isn't that what I just said? Chancellor Shepard: ... :/ Other henchman: He expects a red carpet and a golden uniform, and he has a big suprise for duel academy. Chancellor Shepard: ... Right, away ... (Back on the chopper) Daniel: We're here already? I haven't finished my 5 Star, 3 Course meal!... Hechman: I'm sure we can take a dramatic swirl around the island until you finish. (: Daniel: Thank you. Daniel: What about you, Saidur? Saidur: *Eating* ... :3 *Continues* (After the meal) Daniel: Hello, Chancellor! Chancellor: Hello, welcome to duel academy. Daniel: Thank you, but who are these two losers? They can't be students... Crowler: *Falls over in shock* Bonepart: *Falls over crowler* Crowler: I'll have you know that I have a PHD in duel! Daniel: Silence, Clown. Crolwer: ... -_- Daniel: To the Dan Mobile! Henchman: o_O Saidur: D: (Later, at the asemlby) Chancellor Shepard: Hello, every one! As you probably know, a very powerfull duelist has just arrived but we were shocked to see he had brought a potential obilisk blue student with him ... Anyway, over to him! Daniel: Hello, as you know I will be enrolling here, however I don't like your dorms. -_- Everyone: o_o? Daniel: So, I'm making a new dorm, called the Elite Osiriss dorm! The colour is gold. Everyone: Cool, how can we join? Daniel: Well, you have to have EXCELLENT grades and dueling skills as displayed in my tournament. Saidur over there has those skills! Daniel: Without further a due, I would like to go see my new dorm! Everyone: WHAT? Daniel: It's done, never heard of quick workmanship? Anyway, I'm going to get comfortable, bye! 8D Jaden: I wanna duel him! Syrus: Are you serious?! The only person who has ever beat him is Yu-Gi... Jaden: If I wanna be the next King of Games, I gotta beat him to prove it. Syrus: I'm not sure? Jaden: Besides, it will be fun! Chazz: You wont beat him and I wanna duel Saidur for a place in that new dorm! Syrus: Well I wanna duel ... um ... I'm just gonna cheer you on, Jay. Jaden: Thanks, Sy! (Meanwhile in the very quickly constructed dorm) Daniel: Ah, luxury beds. This is no different from home! Daniel: Maybe I will check out the Duel Simulator or the arena or maybe even the games room ... Where to go? ... Where to go? ... (Ring Ring) Daniel: WHAT? A PDA message?! -.- OK, who is it? Jaden: Me! 8D Daniel: And you are? ... o_O Jaden: Jaden Yuki! Daniel: I see. Well, what do you want? Jaden: A duel of course! Daniel: Well, how does tomorrow sound? Jaden: Sounds good! Daniel: I have to go prepare, bye! *Cuts off* (Later) Daniel: Ah, bed time! *Drifts off* RING RING Daniel: GAH! What now?! -___- Chancellor Shepard: I was going to say, I want to have a meeting tomorrow. Daniel: Nope, I'm a student, not a teacher, so no can do! I have duelists to own ... Bye! (I do not own any rights to Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh Gx ..this is simply a fan based fiction)